Ed Edd n Eddy the High School Years (Revised)
by ajmaroudas
Summary: If you already read the story then you know what it's about. Ed Edd n Eddy is owned by Danny Antonucci, no copyright intended


Chapter 1: Summer's over

(This takes place 5 years after the events of the original series)

It was a warm sunny August day in Peach Creek and we see a young boy lying on the grass looking up at the clouds. This was Edward Horace Lancaster he just turned 18 a few months ago and was wearing his new green jacket, red pants, and a blue alien faced t-shirt underneath; his brown hair was also brushed. Ed had changed alot over the years he had smartened up quite a bit and started using soap. But Ed still remained the happy, fun loving, cheerful Ed as he always was.

As Ed was looking up at the clouds one of his friends came up to him

"Hey Lumpy what the hell are ya staring at?" This was Eddy Skipper McGee he had turned 17 years old back in March, had different hair than in middle school it was spiked up and had a developing goatee. He was wearing black cargo shorts, a black shirt that said "Money that's what I want!" and red converses. He also had a piercing on his left ear. Eddy has turned into kind of a punk kid but only just for the attention, his attitude hasn't changed much over the years he was still the same short tempered, greedy Ed. The only thing changed about Eddy was his height he was now standing at 5'7, but was still the shortest Ed so it doesn't even matter anyways.

"Hi Eddy! Look a chicken" He said as he pointed to the sky

"It's a cloud stupid" He said "Anyway have you seen Double D?

Ed scratched his head "No Eddy I haven't seen him all day."

"Dammit!" Eddy yelled angrily

"What's wrong Eddy?"

"Summer's almost over and we've barley done anything exciting. And worst of all school starts in two weeks!" He complained

"Well nothing has happed in a while"

"Don't remind me, let's go see if Double D is at home and then let's go out and do something"

"Okay Eddy" Ed said as he followed him to Double Ds house.

….

Over in Ed's house was Sarah, his little sister. She was on Facebook chatting with James Royce III, but everyone referred to him as Jimmy. He moved to the neighboring town of Lemon Brook a year ago and Sarah befriended him on Facebook, they used to talk a lot but lately Jimmy hasn't been talking to her less lately and she was concerned about this.

"_summer's been so boring without you, you should come and visit before school starts" _She messaged him

"_Sorry Sarah I can't I'm too busy right now"_

Sarah looked Concerned and messaged _"Why? Are you going on a worldwide cruise or something?_

"_No that was at the beginning of the summer. Look I'm just busy okay enough said"_

Sarah was about to message him back but he had logged out of Facebook. Sarah sighed and turned off her computer her parents got as a present for her 14th birthday. She wore her pink shirt with roses on it, had on blue jeans, and her orange hair was down to her shoulders. Sarah changed a bit too she was nicer to Ed but still bossed him around; she toned down her spoiled side, and still had a crush on Double D. The only thing that had not changed about her was that she still could lose her temper a lot still.

She sighed again and opened up her diary and wrote about the day's events, she looked out of her window and saw Ed and his "stupid" friend walking to Double D's place.

….

Eddy rang the bell for the tenth time and there was still no answer.

"Jesus, is he in a coma or something?" He said as he rang the bell again

"Double come out and pla-ay!" Ed called but there was still no answer

"If only there were some way to get to him" Eddy said as he ranged the doorbell one more time

"Alright to hell with this!" Eddy grabbed Ed and used him as a log and bashed the door in with his head.

"Alright sockhead where are ya?" There was no answer the whole house was silent

"Okay, now I'm starting to get the creeps" Eddy said as he was starting to get a little scared

"Yeah where's double D?" Ed said

"Right behind you" said a voice from the broken doorway which startled Ed and eddy

It was Eddward Marion Ashford but everyone called him Double D. He was wearing a white polo with a red tie, tan khaki pants, and dress shoes. He was wearing a new black sock hat that didn't shield his entire head because before he had a bad haircut that would be embarrassing to show; now he had long beautiful black hair in a ponytail. All in all he was still the smartest Ed and hadn't changed his attitude at all. "Did you two break my door again?"

"What the hell Double D, where've you been this whole time?" Eddy said

Double D sighed "I was at my job Eddy I got it when I turned 17 last year" He explained

"DOUBLE D!" Ed yelled as he tackled him excitedly as he always did "We were so worried!"

"Ed, you're too heavy I can't breathe!" Double D said as he gasped for air

"Ok. And sorry about your door Double D" he said as he got off of him

"That's quite alright Ed just don't break anything else my mother is on the already edge as it is. Anyhow I have the rest of the day off would you two like some lunch? I think there are some leftovers in the refrigerator I could heat up.

"We don't got time for that we need to go and spend the rest of our summer as much as possible!" Eddy said

"How Eddy, like fail at getting spare change from the others?" Double D asked

"No I mean like get those giant jawbreakers, drink some soda, and just chill out in the lane" Eddy put his arms around his best friends "Come on boys waddaya say?"

"That sounds good Eddy" Ed said and they walked out of the house to the candy store in town

….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SELL THEM ANY MORE?" Eddy yelled at the male cashier who was startled at the young man

"Th-the factory went out of business three weeks ago I couldn't get any more of them and besides you three bought the rest of them a while ago" the cashier said " And If you aren't going to buy anything else I'm going to have to ask you to leave" and so they did

The Eds walked out of the candy store and sat on the curb outside to figure out their next move

"This fucking sucks! I can't believe the factory went out of business three weeks ago" Eddy grumbled

Double D thought for a second and spoke "Eddy didn't Kevin move three weeks ago?"

….

Over in an apartment across the street two young men carried some heavy boxes into the place. One of the boys was Kevin Patton; he had on a grey sweatshirt that said "Sill free", he wore a pair of blue jeans, and black converses. His brown hair was in a mullet under his red hat that he kept for all these years.

"Thanks for helping me move all this crap Rolf, I wouldn't be able to do it by myself" He said thanking his foreign friend

"Anytime Kevin" said the other boy in a thick Norwegian accent, which was Rolf Sheppard. He was wearing a yellow shirt that said "Trust me I'm a farmer", carpenter pants, and a pair of work boots, he had blue hair and a growing beard. Rolf had changed a bit; his English has improved slightly but still spoke in third person, and he is open to all American Culture but still is proud of his heritage and keeps it going like he always did.

"Kevin enlighten Rolf, why have you moved these boxes in when you already moved into this building?" He asked

"I told ya man, new people are moving in with us"

"Who are they?"

"You know my dad was a single guy right? Well he has been dating a women for a while now and he asked her to move in with him, her three daughters are gonna move in too." He explained

"Oh now Rolf sees, and who is this women and girls?"

Kevin scratched his head, he really hasn't met her yet, but if she made his dad happy he didn't really care

"Dunno man. Anyway have you heard of a place called Mitch's music store?" He asked

Rolf shook his head "Rolf has never heard of such a place"

"Well it opened up when the summer began and the guy Mitch who owned the place gave me a job and I've been working there ever since"

"Ok, but Kevin if you wanted a job you could have asked Rolf"

"I told you man I don't do farm work. Anyways after working for a couple months I saved up enough money to buy a guitar there, wanna tag along?"

"Sure Rolf is interested"

The two boys walked out of the apartment and went to the music store by the candy store; the Eds weren't there due to them leaving a few minutes ago. Kevin and Rolf entered the music store which was filled with guitars, basses, amplifiers, music books, and picks.

"Hey Mitch" said Kevin to a guy behind the counter who just waved to him while reading the latest issue of Rolling Stone.

After a few minutes of looking Kevin picked out a Gibson Les Paul colored red, he paid for it along with a small amp and a case. Then he and Rolf left the store back to the apartment with the guitar in its case.

"This guitar is so choice" said Kevin with a small smile on his face

"Do you even know how to play Kevin?" Asked Rolf

"Not really, but I'm gonna learn how" He said showing him a lesson book that came with the guitar; and then the two returned back into the apartment.

….

Meanwhile the Eds where sitting in the lane drinking soda

"This sucks I still can't believe that there are no more jawbreakers" Eddy said pissed off

"LIFE CAN BE SO CRUEL!" yelled Ed as he began to shed tears on Double D

"Please Ed I just ironed this thing" Double said in disgust

Just then another person came up; it was John Cummings or just Johnny who was carrying his wooden pal Plank. Johnny was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and sandals; he was still bald and had tan skin but hate was still the same Johnny.

"Hi guys. Watcha doing?"

"Buzz off Johnny we're busy" Said Eddy

"Busy? But you guys are just sitting around"

"I said we're busy now screw off!"

"Planks says you're only standing doing nothing"

"Well why don't you take that piece of wood and shove it up your ass!" Eddy yelled

Johnny put his ear to Plank's crayon drawn mouth "Plank says Fuck you Eddy!" Then he ran off laughing

Eddy crumpled up his soda can and threw it at Johnny, missing him "Yeah you better run you fucking retard!" he yelled

"Eddy if you didn't yell so much then others would enjoy your company" said Double D

"Shut up sockhead I don't need anyone else to bitch at me today" he snapped back

"Anyway I heard Nazz has a new boyfriend" Nazz was the pretty blonde of the cul-de-sac and pretty much the hottest bitch at school

"The fuck, when did that happened?" said Eddy who was concerned and real jealous

"Around when she turned 17 this summer, this new boy is from Ireland moved in and they pretty much hit it off after they met"

"But what about Kevin?" Asked Ed

"Ed they broke up last year remember?"

"Nope" Ed said smiling causing Double D to facepalm.

"Well this marks up to one shitty day" said Eddy as he started to walk away

"Where are you going Eddy?" asked Double D

"I'm going home to listen to some hard rock music and maybe read a magazine, I dunno I'll see you guys later" Eddy walked to his house

"Hey Double D you said you are free later right?" Ed asked

"Yes I am Ed"

"I have this new monster movie, do you want to watch it?"

"Well… I guess so Ed"

"Goodie!" Ed said as he walked with Double D to his house

…"Don't drop anything now!" Nazz bossed her boyfriend who was carrying a large stack of clothes. Nazz was a hot bitch with a little attitude, she was wearing a shirt that said "I may be hot but take me at your own risk" on it, tight jeans that showed off her amazing ass, and black high heels.

What do ya think I'm weak or somethin'?" her boyfriend answered back. This was Henry O'Donnell he was a tall 18 year old guy with a thick Irish accent, he had on a dress shirt and khaki pants. They were walking through the new Peach Creek Mall shopping for back to school stuff.

"So do you think ya got enough stuff yet m'lady?" he asked

"No way! We still have a lot to shop for before school starts, come on" Nazz said as she led him into another store

….

Kevin was in his room practicing his new guitar, he was wondering about his dad's girlfriend moving in they were coming later on today and he was a bit nervous to meet her and her kids.

"_I wonder when they're going to be here. Who is she and why hasn't he introduced me to her yet?" _he thought, just then he heard the door to the apartment slam open

"Is this the place we're staying at?" said a voice from outside

"Looks like it, what a dump" said another voice

"Why are our suitcases just thrown around?" said a third voice behind Kevin's door

"What's in here?" said one of the voices outside Kevin's room

Kevin recognized the three voices _"Oh no not them! Please God not them!" _he thought then the door to his room opened and standing there were the Kanker sisters: Lee, Marie, and May and they were all smirking evilly at him.

"Well well well what a surprise this is" Said Lee the oldest sister and the leader. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse with red polka dots, tight blue jeans, and brown ugg boots. Her red hair was still curly but styled differently than in the past

"What are you doing here?" asked Kevin

"We're living here now stupid can't ya tell?" said Marie the middle sister, her outfit was a blue and red plaid black shirt, a black skirt, and black gogo boots. Her hair used to be short and covering one eye and now it was all the way down to her shoulders it was black with blue highlights

"This can't be my dad can't be dating your mom!"

"Afraid so little man" said May the youngest sister, her outfit consisted of a grey sweatshirt with red shorts and black flip flops, and her blonde hair went down to the middle of her back. May's appearance stayed pretty much the same over the years

"Arrggh! Get out of my apartment!" yelled Kevin

"Sorry handsome but this is our apartment now and we can stay however long we want" said Lee still smirking

"Tch fine but stay out of my room, I don't want any of you freaks touching my stuff_" _he mumbled

All three of them heard Kevin "Oh, a smartass huh? We'll fix you" said Marie as she gave Lee her pocket knife

"Listen Kevin, this is our apartment now too" Lee said as she came up to Kevin with the knife. Kevin was starting to shake and Lee could see the fear in his eyes which made her smile "Say anything else that insults us and there's gonna be trouble understand?" she said as the knife was next to Kevin's throat and he just nodded "Good boy" Lee said and gave the knife back to Marie

"Now go unpack our suitcases boy" May ordered

"Fine" Kevin said clenching his fists. The girls walked out of his room laughing

"Fucking Girls, I know I'm not going to like this_"_ he said and went to go unpack the girls' stuff

…...

Double D was in Ed's bedroom in the basement watching Attack of the Spleen Eaters which was the new monster movie Ed just got. Even after all the years of smartening up Ed never lost his fascination for comics and cheap low budget monster/horror movies.

"Ooo ooo! Watch this Double D this is the part where the monster rips the Chinese guy apart" Ed said as the Chinese guy in the movie was screaming when he was being ripped apart and blood was being shot out of him

"Good lord that is disturbing!" Double D said totally disgusted

Just then Sarah came stomping down to the basement angry at Ed "ED! Turn that crap down I can't hear myself think with all that racket!" She yelled at him

"But Sarah this is Attack of the Spleen Eaters, it needs to be turned up! Ed said

"You listen here mister if you don't turn down that noise I'm—"Then Sarah noticed Double D sitting next to Ed

"Double D?" she said

"Hello Sarah" Double D said politely with a smile

"You actually watch this crap?" She asked

"Well actually Ed insisted and I really had nothing else better to do" He explained "Would you care to join us?"

Sarah nodded her head at Double D and sat on the arm rest next to him. Then Ed played the rest of the movie

….

Rolf was in his backyard harvesting the crops so his father could sell them to the store for his family's income. Rolf still had his animals which were Victor the goat, Wilfred the pig, Fluffy the sheep, his cow, and his group of chickens

"Victor that is not food for you!" he yelled at his goat for eating one crop that fell from its vine

"Rolf swears, if Victor didn't help out then we would have had goat's meat for dinner" He cursed. After planting the last crop Rolf wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled at his work, then he looked at the orange, red, and yellow sunset"

"Rolf sees great things on the horizon!"

….

Later Eddy was in his living room playing online campaign black ops on his PlayStation 3

"Oh yeah well Fuck you ya damn pussy!" Eddy yelled into his headset at another player who called him a cheater for using the sniper rifle; unfortunately Eddy was kicked out of the game for yelling that at the host.

Eddy then threw the controller at the wall symboling his anger and turned off the PlayStation. He then went into the kitchen and found some Coke in the refrigerator; he drank the whole can in one gulp and looked at the calendar to see how much vacation he had left. Eddy sighed and shook his head, crumpled up the can and threw it to the trash missing it

He exited the kitchen and went to his room and dug under his bed for his secret box. There was a pack of cigarettes and a zippo lighter he had stolen from his dad; Eddy took out a couple cigarettes and went outside the back door in his room to the backyard deck to lit one. It was getting dark out

"Fucking school" he grumbled as he smoked "Now it's back to the bullshit"

Just then Johnny came from the lane and crossed the backyard and saw Eddy smoking

"Hey Eddy smoking's bad for you" he hollered at him and

"Fuck you ya wood lover" Eddy said flipping him off and went back inside

**End of Chapter 1**

**(Hey guys this is my first fanfic, hope you like it. I'll get the next chapter up soon, till then read, rate, and subscribe! (: )**


End file.
